Conventional bus systems are typically implemented in single channel architectures. While conventional bus systems have been implemented using modules, the modules in such systems have merely been arranged in a serial relationship on a motherboard. For example, consider the bus system shown in FIG. 1. This bus system is characterized by a master 11 mounted on a motherboard 10. A number of connectors 13 are also mounted on motherboard 10. Each connector 13 is adapted to receive a module 14 comprising one or more integrated circuits 15. Thus, by means of a connector 13, a module 14 is mechanically mounted and electrically connected within the bus system.
One or more bus(es) 16 forms the communications channel between master 11 and a termination resistor 12. Bus 16 typically comprises a number of signals lines communicating control information, address information, and/or data. The signal lines forming bus 16 traverse the motherboard and/or the modules to electrically connect the integrated circuits 15 to master 11.
There are numerous problems associated with such conventional bus systems. For example, the serial arrangement of the connectors and associated modules creates a relatively lengthy communications channel. Since there are many factors limiting the maximum practical length of a communications channel, channel length should, wherever reasonably possible, be minimized.
Conventional bus systems are also characterized by numerous electrical connection points between the connectors and the bus portions traversing the motherboard, between the modules and the connectors, and between the integrated circuits and the bus portion traversing the modules. Improperly matched electrical connections often produce impedance discontinuities which tend to degrade signal transmission characteristics on the bus. Accordingly, the number of impedance discontinuities associated with the bus connections should be minimized.
Such conventional bus systems present a very static architecture which may not lend itself to the efficient utilization of available space within a larger system. For example, a maximum, pre-set number of connectors is typically provided within the conventional bus system, regardless of the actual number of modules initially contemplated for the bus system. Upgrading the bus system to include additional modules requires that a sufficient number of connectors be provided up to the maximum length (or capacity) of the channel. Typically, empty connectors are filled with dummy modules until they are needed. Absent these spare connectors, upgrading the bus system to include an additional module would require that the motherboard be replaced.
Finally, the static architecture of the conventional bus system provides a “one size fits all” approach to larger systems incorporating the bus system. The serial arrangement of connectors and modules on a motherboard may produce an undesirably large footprint within the larger system. Further, this configuration does not lend itself to irregular or crowded spaces within the larger system.